fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Leia
Leia (レイア, Reia) is a one of the Thirteen Demon Lords and a demon created by Zeref about 400 years ago. She was released from her book by a member of Tartarus and escaped from their clutches since "the people are too annoying and loud". Leia wandered around Earthland for 400 years until she heard about the mysteriou country Occultus after hearing rumors about the place and wanted to see Occultus for herself. At some point, Leia was granted the position of one of the Thirteen Demon Lords. Her title is Gravity Ruler (重力 定規, Jūryoku Jōgi). Appearance Leia is one of the more human-like Etherious created by Zeref. One quick look and a person will easily mistaken her for human. But if they look closely, they would see blue dragon-like horns, black and blue wings, and a light blue tail that ends with a spear head. Leia has white hair in a twin-tail style with a golden ring on each end. She wears a royal blue mini-crown on her head, since she always refers herself to be suprior than those around her. Her eyes are light blue that can glow at night. In terms of clothing, Leia seems to perfer wearing blue and royal style. She wears a white rash guard with a blue collar, ribbon, tie, and cuffs. Around her waist is a darker blue cape with small and thin, sky blue armor plates designed with a cross on each one. She also wears blue boots with matching thigh socks. Personality History Physical Abilities Ways of Combat Master Hand to Hand Combatant: Physical Attributes Enhanced Reflexes and Speed: Immense Durability & Endurance: ''' Other Attributes '''Keen Intellect: Magic and Curse Abilities Magic Thought Projection(思念体 Shinentai) is an illusion type of Magic in which the user creates fake bodies of humans by separating their maximum supply of Magic. It allows the user to create a translucent copy of his/her body. The thought projection can travel great distance apart from it's caster and still transfer information between themselves. Even though thought projections aren't really physical beings, they can still interact with physical objects. Once the thought projection reunites with it's caster, the caster's Magical power returns to normal. This magic can also allow the user to create many different people. Not only can this thought projections live and think on they own, they also have their own emotions, personalities and can take a physical form and do actual life-like actions. A great amount of Magic power is needed to do this. Curse 'Law '(法律, Hōritsu) is the curse ability of Leia. With this, Leia is able to manipulate gravity with her body as the medium. With that she can create an invisible barrier who's vectors are going the opposite direction where Leia is currently standing, but she can also choose to pull in something while the barrier is up. In other words, Leia can deflect objects both solid and energy-like while also pulling in people or object towards them. She also have the capability of increasing or decreasing gravity in a certain area. By manipulating the weight, Leia is able to lift objects twice their size or crush the target instead. Leia can also pull down larger objects like meteors. However its difficult to repel more larger objects with greater density and requires greater focus. Leia cannot make a black hole but can make a gravitational singularity that can draw in objects and people around it Relationships Thirteen Demon Lords Trivia * Leia's appearance is Lu's Noblesse class advancement. Category:Female Category:Females Category:Demon Category:Thirteen Demon Lords Category:Etherious Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Original Characters Category:Original Character